chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gracie Petrelli
Gracie Hannah Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the second child and eldest daughter of Teagan Niall-Petrelli and Peter Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Enchanted Voice, Quantakinesis, Spatial Flight and Memory Adaptation. Appearance Gracie will have medium brown hair, and when she is in her teens, she will begin highlighting it with subtle golden tones. She will also grow it to just below shoulder length. Her eyes will be a warm brown colouring, and her skin will tan easily, helped by the many hours she'll spend sunbathing and swimming. She will have a slim figure, which she will love to flaunt, and she will be 5'8 at full height. Her hair will tend to wave slightly, especially when she is young, and she will at first have chubby cheeks which she will outgrow. Abilities Gracie's first ability will be Enchanted Voice. She will be capable of drawing people's attention and drawing them in whenever she speaks or sings, and they will find it very difficult to resist the message she gives across when she does this. She will be able to summon people, and have a hypnotic effect on her listeners. She will be able to persuade people and convince them easily, and will seem to have a beautiful voice, a convincing tone and a talent in shaping her words. Her second ability will be Quantakinesis, the manipulation of mass, energy and inorganic age. It will enable her to manipulate the age of inorganic objects, ageing and corroding them and reversing this, but she won't be able to do the same for anything organic or living. She could also replicate objects by increasing the amount of matter, and increase and decrease mass. Additionally, she could increase and decrease the energy within electrical implements and within living beings. Her third ability will be Spatial Flight. Gracie will be able to accurately control her location in space, and will be able to use this to enable herself to levitate or fly by preventing her location from altering as it would do if she succumbed to gravity and fell. She will also be able to control the direction and speed of her flight by changing the location. However, she will not be able to change her location at such a speed that it would resemble teleporting, and she also won't be able to affect the locations of others. Her final ability will be Memory Adaptation. Using this ability, Gracie will be able to delete any of her memories when she chooses, in order to hide some information, to protect it, or simply to forget a negative event. She will also be able to fully heal her memories afterwards if she'd want to do so. Additionally, she will be able to heal her memories if they are erased using mental manipulation, memory erasing, or memory manipulation, and she will also be able to improve her own memory to prevent herself from forgetting things. All of these uses will take only a thought. However, she will not be able to give herself false memories, and she won't be able to affect the memories of others at all. Family & Relationships *Father - Peter Petrelli *Mother - Teagan Niall-Petrelli *Brothers - Sean, Kirk, Aaron and Alex Petrelli *Sister - Stephanie Petrelli History Etymology Gracie is a Latin name which means "good wil". Her middle name, Hannah, is a Hebrew name meaning "grace, favour". Her surname of Petrelli means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters